


Full Circle Part Two

by ChurchOfBalfe



Series: Midnight Chronicles [8]
Category: Outlander & Related Fandoms, Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: F/M, Human/Vampire Relationship, Outlander - Freeform, Vampire Family, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:08:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29272242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChurchOfBalfe/pseuds/ChurchOfBalfe
Summary: Claire and Jamie talk a midnight stroll in the woods, and stumble upon a surprise.
Relationships: Claire Beauchamp/Jamie Fraser
Series: Midnight Chronicles [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1970632
Comments: 25
Kudos: 85





	Full Circle Part Two

**Author's Note:**

> This is the final chapter of this story, and I want to take a minute to thank you all for coming along with me on this ride into fanfic. I truly hope that you have come to love these babies as much as I have. 
> 
> There will be a short epilogue to wrap things up shortly. 
> 
> I have enjoyed all the lovely comments, and kudus. 
> 
> Thanks for reading
> 
> As always, a huge thank you to the most amazing beta a girl could ask for.

Full Circle

Part Two

Jamie and Claire sat under the pergola enjoying a mug of fresh hot cider from a local vineyard, on a chilly spring evening. Signs of new life were slowly pushing their way up through the thawing earth, craving the warmth and light of the sun, as the morning frost slowly melted away. 

“Do ye want tae go for a walk with me through the woods, Sassenach?” Jamie asked. “Tis a bonnie night, don’t ye think?” He extended his hand to his Claire. 

“Why, yes. I would love to go on a moonlight stroll with you.” Claire beamed, sliding her hand into his. 

Jamie loved nights like these. Just the two of them walking hand in hand deep into the forest in comfortable silence. Claire’s strong but delicate hand tucked safely inside of his. Sometimes he would imagine what it would be like to have bairns running up ahead, laughing and leaving chaos and destruction in their wake. Claire would be a wonderful mother. He had seen her over the decades with children. She has such a gentle way with them, and they followed her wherever she went, craving hugs and attention from her. Not that he could blame them— she gave the best hugs. 

Claire knew they would not be able to have bairns together, and sometimes, he felt guilty for depriving her of having bairns of her own. He too ached to have a family with her. To watch her full with the child they created. To watch their child at her breast, as he softly caressed the downy, soft hair atop the bairns head. He would gladly take diaper duty and tireless nights pacing the floors with a teething bairn. Sadly, that would never be a reality for them. He supposed that’s why Claire went into pediatric medicine, to fill that need that he could never meet. 

“Hello?” Claire interrupted. 

“Sorry. Just thinking tae myself tis all.” He gave Claire a slight smile. 

“Feel like sharing?”

“It’s no’ important.” Jamie shrugged. “How are yer week sproutlets coming along? They’ll be ready for planting soon.” He quickly changed the subject. 

“They’re growing happily in the greenhouse, but It’ll be a bit before I can transplant them outside though.” 

“I suppose they’re all happy and warm inside.” Jamie stopped and pulled her into his arms. “Do ye want tae turn back or keep going? I dinna want ye tae catch a chill.” 

“We can keep going. Only if you promise to stop and kiss me every now and then.” Claire puckered up her lips.

“That can be arranged.” He smiled against her lips.

~~~~~~~~~~

One of the few things Claire loved about the winter was the ability to slow down a bit. There was no heavy gardening to be tended to, no herbs or flowers to be dried, and no preserving. Long, quiet nights on the couch with her legs tossed over Jamie’s lap while she knitted or read. Her evenings would be busy again soon enough. For now, she was going to enjoy the extra time she had with Jamie. They had recently decided to start making lavender essential oil in small batches for a few local shops, and the project was slowly getting underway. 

Claire smiled to herself as she leaned her head against his arm. “Any news on the distillery?” Claire asked. 

“Aye. We are waiting for the distillers to arrive, so we can get that set up. The insurance and licensing has all been taken care of.” 

“Perfect. Right on sched—” Claire stopped, letting go of Jamie’s hand. “Jamie, do you see that?” 

Claire walked towards something laying between two trees.“What on earth?” she said as she bent over to pick up a tattered doll. “How did this get here? We just walked this path the other day and nothing was here.” 

“I dinna ken.” Jamie looked around. 

The doll was practically disintegrated with age. The once flesh-colored fabric was now stained almost black with filth and dirt. The stitching was barely hanging on by the unraveling thread. 

Claire carefully held onto the doll as they continued on their walk. She wasn’t sure why she didn't leave the doll where it was, but her gut told her to hold on to it. 

“Jamie? Have you realized lately how little food is left out in the rubbish bin lately?” Claire asked, curiously. 

“What do ye mean, Sassenach?”

“Well, it seems that lately, it never gets full. Almost like I’ve never put anything in there at all.”

“Ye do put most of it into the composter, maybe ye have been putting more than you realize in there?”

“I don’t know. Something is off. Remember when I hung some blankets on the line to air out that went missing? And a few of my shirts?”

“We will have to keep an eye out, I suppose,” Jamie said walking off the path. 

“Where are you going?” Claire followed behind him. 

“I’m just having a wee look around. Stay back there, just in case.” 

“Are you serious?” Claire asked, slightly annoyed. “I think I can handle myself in the damn woods by now, don’t you?”

“Och, I have no doubt, but I’m still your husband, and it’s my job to protect ye.”

Claire stood with her hands on her hips “From what?” Claire rolled her eyes. “The big, bad scary doll?” 

“Claire,” Jamie said sternly. “Ye just said there have been some odd things happening and then this doll shows up and—”

Jamie pushed Claire behind him at the sound of rustling in the bushes, causing Claire to jump. Before she could respond, they were face to face with two sets of wild, dark blue sunken eyes growling and hissing at them. Claire stood rooted in place, wide eyed and mouth agape

with shock. 

Two small children, covered in god knows what, with a tangled mess of matted hair. 

Claire noticed the filthy garments they were wearing were two of her shirts that had gone missing from the clothes line a few months ago. 

“J-Jamie, are—are they...?” Claire barely whispered. 

Jamie nodded wordlessly. 

“What? H-?”

“I dinna ken,” Jamie whispered. 

Claire moved slowly from behind Jamie, careful not to make any sudden moves. “Hello there,” Claire said quietly, carefully lowering herself down to their level.

“My name is Claire.” 

The smaller of the two pushed the other behind her, baring her chipped fangs to Claire. Jamie moved quickly, but Claire silently held her hand up, stopping him. 

“I think this is yours.” Giving a soft smile, she held out the tattered doll. “Go on, darling, take your doll.” 

Claire waited patiently for the child to come to her. The child tentatively reached out for the doll and snatched it quickly out of her hands, leaving part of the doll in Claire’s hand. There was a split second where Claire thought the child was going to cry, before leaping at her. 

Jamie flung his arms out, grabbing the child in his arms before it was able to get to her. Claire watched as the child growled and flailed angrily in his arms, trying to get away. Jamie carefully lowered himself and the child to the ground, speaking softly in Gaelic until she calmed down. 

“If I let ye go,  _ leannan, _ will ye promise tae behave?” Jamie asked sternly. “Ye’ll no try and eat my wife?” 

The child nodded silently, holding back tears. 

“Can I show ye something first? Look.” Jamie opened his mouth, exposing his fangs to the children. 

“My name is James Fraser, and this is my wife Claire. Are ye out here all by yerself?”

The child nodded. 

“Will there be anyone looking for ye then?” 

The child silently shook its head. 

“What do ye suppose we should do, Sassenach?”

Claire looked down at the two little scared faces staring up at her. “Well, we certainly can’t leave them out here by themselves now can we?” She smiled. 

“Would you like to come with us? Get a nice bath, and I’ll make you something warm to eat? We won’t hurt you.” 

The two exchanged glances, before nodding. 

“Lovely, come on then.” Claire carefully extended her hand. 

The taller child slowly slid its grime-covered hand into Claire’s. 

“Are ye coming with us,  _ leannan _ ?” Jamie asked the other child. “Ye don’t have tea, but It would be a lot more fun if ye did.” 

~~~~~~~~~

As the four of them made their way slowly back to the house, Jamie tried to wrap his head around the events that had just taken place. Who were these children? Who did they once belong to? How long have they been out here alone, and how long have they been vampires? One thing he knew for sure was someone had selfishly turned these two for their own personal gain. Vampires were sired, not born. 

“Do ye have a name,  _ leannan _ ?” Jamie asked the child gently. “It would be verra helpful if we knew what tae call ye.”

“Mmhm,” the child mumbled quietly. 

“Would ye like tae tell us then?”

“F-F-Faith,” the little girl whispered. 

“Tis a bonnie name, wee Faith.” Jamie smiled down at her, noticing that she was walking slower than she had been, and cool to the touch. 

“And what about you, darling?” Claire asked gently. “What shall we call you?”

“Hope.” The little girl smiled shyly up at Claire. 

“Well then. Miss Faith and Miss Hope. Let’s get you home, shall we?”

Jamie looked down at Faith who was dragging her feet behind Jamie. “Are you alright,  _ leannan _ ? Are ye tired?” 

Faith stood still as a statue, eyes fixed straight ahead, not speaking. 

“Faith. Darling, are all right?” Claire asked crouching down in front of her. “Jamie, I need the flashlight from your phone. Now.” 

Jamie picked up on the urgency in Claire’s voice, and turned the flashlight on on his phone, shining it indirectly on Faith. His heart felt like it had been stabbed with a thousand knives at the sight of her. Faith was nothing but skin and bones. Her face was pale to the point that it was almost grey. Her eyes dull and sunken in. Her lips dry and chapped so badly they had been bleeding at one point. Jamie knew what was happening immediately, and a lump formed in her throat. He quickly shined the light towards Hope to find her in similar condition. 

“They’re starving to death, Claire,” Jamie croaked, holding back his tears. “When was the last time ye fed, Hope?” 

“We canna,” she said quietly. “Our fangs—” 

“They chipped. Leaving them unable tae feed. It happens when a vampire becomes malnourished. They need to be fed, Claire. Now.” 

Faith’s eyes suddenly rolled back exposing the whites of her eyes, collapsing onto Claire. 

“Faith!” Hope cried out. The fear in her voice tore Jamie apart.

Claire carefully situated Faith into her lap, her back pressed safely against her. 

“It’s okay, darling. I’m going to fix you. She’s way too cold, Jamie.” Claire held her wrist up to Jamie. “Open it,” she ordered. 

Jamie sat down next to Claire, opening her vein with his fang, allowing her blood to run freely.

“Come here,  _ leannan _ .” Jamie motioned to Hope who tearfully sat down next to Jamie. 

“Claire is a doctor and knows just what to do,” he said nervously. _Please, God. Please don’t let them be too late_ , Jamie silently prayed, putting his arm around Hope to comfort her. 

Claire tilted herself back enough so the blood would easily slide down Faith's throat. “Come on, darling. I need you to drink.” She tried to keep the panic out of her voice. 

A few seconds went by with no response. “Come on, Faith. Drink.” 

Jamie watched in silent fear, afraid they weren't going to be able to save her. Hope clung to him, sobbing. 

“Faith, please!” Hope cried. “Please wake up!” 

“Shh,  _ leannan _ . It takes a minute or two to work.” Jamie tried to sooth her. 

Claire’s teary eyes met his, and he knew the situation was grim. 

“Drink, Faith! I need you to drink!” Claire begged. 

Still nothing. 

Jamie wasn't sure what came over him, but he could not sit by helplessly and do nothing as this child died in his wife's arms. 

“Faith Fraser! You do as yer told, and drink right this minute, young lady,” Jamie said sternly, causing Hope to jump. 

It felt as though hours were ticking by, when in reality it was mere seconds. Jamie’s hope of Faith’s survival was quickly diminishing. How was he going tae tell Hope that her sister did not make it? That they didn't get to them in time? Guilt washed over him like a frigid ocean wave. Had he asked Claire tae go for a walk a minute earlier—

“Good girl, Faith. Good girl,” Claire gasped in relief. “She’s drinking.” 

Tears of joy streamed down Jamie’s face. “Ye hear that, Hope? Faith is gonna be just fine.” 

“Slowly, sweetheart. Drink slowly,” Claire said, rocking Faith in her arms, pulling her wrist off her mouth after a minute. Faith lay motionless against Claire. Weak, but alive.

“Feeling a bit better? Do you think it would be okay if I fed your sister now?” Claire asked softly.

Claire nodded to Jamie, letting him know it was okay to take Faith. Jamie gently scooped Faith up cradling her in his arms. “That’s a good lass.” 

“Are you hungry, Hope? Come over here darling and let me feed you.” Claire opened her arms. 

Jamie rocked Faith as he watched Claire feed Hope. She was such a wee, frail thing lying there in his arms. “It’s going to be alright now,  _ leannan _ . We’re going tae take care of ye. We’re going tae take care of ye both,” Jamie whispered tenderly, meeting Claire’s gaze, knowing in that moment that their lives would change forever. 

~~~~~~~~~~

Claire and Jamie stood exhausted, laughing at the massive pink bubble explosion that had just taken place in the bathroom. 

“I guess we’re going to buy that fancy bubble bath of yers by the case now.” Jamie wrapped his arms around Claire’s waist.

“I guess so,” Claire sighed, leaning back against Jamie. “I have to go feed the girls again.” 

“Do ye need me to feed ye first?” 

“Not right now. I’m going to feed them both a little bit at a time every few hours, so I don’t shock their system. They have been slowly starving for quite some time, and it’s going to take a few days to build their health back up.” 

“Ye were incredible with them.” Jamie’s voice wavered. “Ye saved Faith's life, Claire. I didn't think she was going tae make it.”

“To be honest, I didn’t think she was either. They're not out of the woods yet. They are both severely malnourished and frail.”

“I was sae scared, Claire. They’re both sae small. I couldn’t believe how small Faith felt in my arms.” 

“Their stature is petite, but the starvation has taken a toll on their tiny bodies. They should put weight on fairly quickly, once we get them over this hurdle.” 

“I’ll clean this mess up, while you feed the girls,” Jamie said against the crown of her head. “Then meet me downstairs, so we can figure out what tae do.” 

Once the girls were fed, they settled back into bed and watching Moana on Disney Plus. Claire wandered downstairs to find Jamie at the kitchen table with a hot cup of tea waiting for her. 

“What are we going to do about the girls?” Claire asked, as she joined him at the table. “I won’t send them back out there, Jamie. I just can’t.” 

“No. That’s not an option. We canna exactly call the police either.” Jamie paused. “Claire, I’ve been thinking.”

Claire knew that look. “Go on,” she encouraged him.

“Hear me out. What if... What if we kept them? They have nowhere tae go and nobody tae look after them, judging by the condition they are in. I could never forgive myself if I turned them away.” Jamie paused and took a deep breath. “Sometimes, I feel guilty for taking away your chance to have bairns. A chance to have a family of your own. I have secretly dreamed of raising a family with ye, Claire. Tae see ye full with our child.“I ken they’re no’ our kin, but I would verra much like to give them a home. Our home. Faith and Hope were placed in our path for a reason. They need us, just as much as we need them. We could be family,” Jamie said hopefully. 

Claire’s breath hitched. “You really want to keep them?” Claire asked with tears in her eyes.

“Because I knew they belonged with us, the moment those sweet, filthy, little faces looked up at me, and Hope took my hand.”

Claire slid herself into Jamie’s lap. “You’re going to be an amazing father, James Fraser,” she whispered against his lips, before nuzzling into the side of Jamie’s neck.

“I won’t let ye down. Any of ye. I promise ye, Claire.” 

“You have never let me down, Jamie. Not once.” She relaxed into Jamie. 

They sat in silence wrapped in each other’s arms until the sound of little giggles drifted down the stairs. 

“Sounds like the movie is over. I’m gonna head up and see if I can get them ready for bed.” Claire yawned. 

“I’ll call Lilah Gowen, see what she has to say on the matter.”

“Good idea. Send my love to Ned and the crew.”

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~

The last few weeks had been a whirlwind of activity and adjustment. The girls were in good health for the most part. They were no longer quiet and scared, following them around like quiet little shadows, refusing to let Claire and Jamie out of their sight. They were now happy little bundles of unmatched energy, who loved to giggle and and dance. 

As the weeks went by, the girls became more comfortable with Jamie and Claire, and began telling them small details about their previous life. From what they gathered, the girls were born around 1920 in Scotland, and their surname was Graham. They had a vague relocation of the car breaking and waking up with a new mama. Unfortunately, the girls did not know her name, simply that one night, she didn't come back. 

Jamie walked into the kitchen holding a package. “We got a package from Lilah.” 

Inside they found new birth certificates, passports, register numbers for the girls, a manila envelope from Ned, and a few gifts for the girls.

“What’s in the envelope?” Claire asked curiously. 

“I dinna ken,” Jamie said, removing the contents.

_ Jamie and Claire, _

_ My sincerest congratulations on the newest little additions to your family! I could hardly believe it when my granddaughter told me the news. Of course, with my love for snooping around, I took the information Lillah gave me and did just that. I’m happy to report that I’ve still got it. Not too bad for an auld man of 76.  _

_ Faith Julia and Hope Elizabeth Graham were born April 9th, 1919 in Elgin Scotland, to Micheal and Katherine Graham. On July 21, 1924 Michael lost control of the car, crashing into a wall at a rather high speed. Micheal and Katherine were pronounced dead at the scene, while the girls were nowhere to be found. After an exhaustive search, the girls were officially pronounced deceased August 3, 1925. I have enclosed a copy of the newspaper articles, along with a family photo I was able to dig up. I’ll leave it up to you and Claire, to decide on what to do with it.  _

_ I have uncovered incredible news, Jamie. I was able to trace the girls’ lineage back to the 1700’s on both the maternal, and the paternal side. As it turns out, Katherine Anne (Ferguson) Graham is a direct descendant of one Margarat Ellen Fraser Murray. Born to Ian Murray and Janet Fraser Murray. Jamie, Faith and Hope are your kin. I have included the girls family tree in this packet as well.  _

_ Yours,  _

_ Ned Gowen  _

“Jamie,” Claire gasped from over his shoulder. “The girls are Frasers? Actual Frasers?” 

“It appears so,” Jamie said quietly, looking over the family tree. 

_ His kin. His family, _ he thought to himself, as images of Jenny and Ian flashed through his mind, followed by wee Maggie and the rest of their children. He saw it now. The Fraser eyes. Hope’s were a bit wider and rounder than Faith’s, but they were still there. 

“I canna— What are the chances, Claire? What are the chances that Faith and Hope would—” Jamie trailed off as the sound of feet stomped loudly down the stairs.

“Can we have pancakes?” Faith asked, hopping into a chair. 

“Erm. Can we have pancakes…?” Claire stood patiently waiting for Faith to remember her manners. 

“Oh. Yeah. Can we have pancakes  _ please _ ,” Faith asked again, flashing Claire her best smile.

“With chocolate chips!” Hope chimed in. 

“Yes, you may have pancakes, with blueberries.” 

The girls devoured their pancakes and politely asked for a second helping. 

“Ye make the bestest pancakes,” Hope declared. “They’re my favorite.”

“I like her chocolate chip scones,” Faith jumped in. 

“I’m sensing a theme here, Faith,” Jamie chuckled. “If yer finished, take yer plate over tae the sink.” 

The girls quickly did as directed, carefully setting the plates on the counter. 

“Can I help ye put the dishes in the washer?” Hope asked, looking up at Claire. 

“You may, but we wanted to talk to you girls about something, first.” Claire picked up the box, and brought it over to the table. 

“Girls,” Jamie began, “do ye like it here with us? Do ye like living here with Claire and me?” 

The girls looked at each other then back at Jamie and Claire, nodding in unison. 

“Well, that makes us verra happy, because we like having ye here. So much so that we were wondering if ye would like tae live here, with us,” Jamie asked nervously. 

“Like forever and always?” Faith asked

“Like forever and always.” Jamie smiled. “I have a friend that likes to do research. Do ye ken what that is?” 

The girls shook their heads. 

“It means, he likes to snoop around and look for things.” Jamie took the family photo and slid it across the table to the girls. “He found this and sent it tae me. We thought ye would like tae have it.” 

“Mama,” Hope whispered, tears welling up in her eyes as she traced her finger lightly over the photo. 

Jamie could hear his heart break. He couldn't begin to imagine what it had been like for them. To have their parents ripped away from them, and wake up a vampire, with a complete stranger. To lose the woman who had cared for them all those years. To be left to wander scared and alone, starving in a strange forest, and to be just a child. 

Faith burst into tears. “I want my mama!” 

“Oh, my sweet girl, I know,” Claire cried. “Come here, baby.” 

Faith launched herself into Claire’s arms sobbing, clinging to Claire.

“It’s okay, darling. I know you do,” Claire spoke softly, as she rocked Faith in her lap. 

Jamie looked over at Hope, crying quietly to herself. “Come here,  _ leannan _ . Let me hold ye.” 

Hope crawled up into Jamie’s lap and wrapped her tiny arms around his neck. The four of them sat, crying together. 

“I have an idea,” Claire said, wiping her eyes with her hands. “What was your mama’s most favorite flower in the whole wide world?” 

“R-Roses,” Faith sniffled. 

“Pink ones,” Hope said, as she wiped her nose on Jamie’s shoulder. 

“Well, how about when it gets a bit warmer we plant a beautiful pink rose bush for your mama?”

“That’s a bonnie idea. We can make a special plaque for her and yer da and place it next to the roses.” Jamie ran his hand down Hope’s back. 

“How does that sound?” Claire asked, trying her best to sound cheerful. “If you would like, we can get a nice picture frame to put this picture in, and we can hang it in your room.” 

“I’m tired,” Faith whispered. “Can I go to lay down?” 

“You sure can,” Claire said gently. 

“Come on, Hope. Let’s go have a rest.” Faith took her sister's hand. 

Jamie and Claire watched silently as the girls made their way up the stairs, hand in hand. Claire collapsed against Jamie with a sob the minute the girls were out of sight.

“Oh those sweet babies, Jamie. The heartbreak they have endured. I can’t even imagine.” 

Jamie wrapped his arms around Claire, pulling her into his lap, leaning his cheek against the top of her head. They sat there, crying together. They cried for Faith and Hope, and the pain they had endured. They cried for their parents. They cried for the loved ones they had lost over time. They just cried. 

  
  


~~~~~~~~

“Girls!” Claire yelled “It’s time to get ready for bed! Don’t forget to brush your teeth!” 

“Okay!” Faith and Hope yelled down in unison. 

“You’re on story duty tonight.” Claire smiled at Jamie. “Don’t let them con you into extra stories.” 

“Och, they always do, no matter how hard I resist. It’s useless tae fight it.” Jamie chuckled. 

“You don’t resist very hard.” Claire wrapped her arms around his neck, brushing her lips over his. 

Jamie kissed her slow and deep, moaning into her mouth. “Remember back in the day when I could just take ye right here on this counter.” 

“You mean two months ago.” Claire tilted her head back to allow him better access. 

Jamie’s hands wandered down her back, pulling her hips against him. Claire hissed at the feel of him, hard against her. 

“We’re ready!” Hoped yelled from the top of the stairs. 

Claire looked up at Jamie and groaned with frustration. 

“Wee ginger cockblockers is what they are,” Jamie chuckled. “Hold that thought. I’ll be back soon.” 

“Stay strong,” Claire laughed, watching him disappear up the stairs. 

Claire busied herself by cleaning up the living room and unloading the dishwasher. After about twenty minutes, she closed all the blinds, and headed up stairs to save Jamie. She leaned against the door frame, chuckling quietly to herself as the girls attempted to con Jamie into another book. 

“Please,” Faith begged as she jumped into his lap, shoving  _ Goodnight Moon _ at him.

“Yeah, please,” Hope said, joining the chorus. “It’s our favorite.”

“Girls. I’ve already read ye two books. It’s time for bed now.” 

Jamie groaned when they changed tactics and started peppering his cheeks with little kisses. 

“Please, Da,” Faith begged. 

“Yeah, pretty, pretty please, Da,” Hope joined in. 

Claire’s breath hitched and tears filled her eyes. Da. They had called him Da. Jamie’s teary gaze met Claire’s. These sweet, little girls, who had lost so much in their lives, still possessed the capacity to trust and love so easily. Claire did not know the reason the girls were put in their path that night, but she was eternally grateful that they were. 

“Aye,” Jamie whispered. “But only if yer Mam can join us.”

“Come on, Mama.” Hope scooted over. “Da’s gonna read us all a story. He does the bestest voices.” 

Claire tearfully climbed into the bed, joining Jamie and the girls. 

“Why are you crying, Mama?” Hope asked, as she curled up in Claire’s lap. 

“My heart is just very happy right now,” Claire sniffled. 

“I love you, Mama,” Hope whispered, curling closer into Claire. 

“I love you, Hope. We love both of you very much.” Claire kissed the top of her little head. 

Jamie opened the book. “In the great green room there was a telephone-And A red Balloon.”

Claire rested her head on Jamie’s shoulder, and wrapped her arms tighter around Hope who sat quietly in Claire’s lap listening to the story. Faith tucked herself safely into Jamie’s side, while she sleepily twisted her long red curls in between her fingers. 

“Goodnight room- Goodnight moon. Good night, cow jumping over the moon. Jamie lowered his voice. 

Faith's eyes began to flutter shut, and Hope's body started to go limp with sleep in her arms, both of them clutching their stuffed bunnies they had picked out. 

“Goodnight, stars,” Jamie whispered. “Goodnight air-Goodnight noises everywhere.”

Jamie quietly closed the book with a sigh, looking down at his three sleeping lasses. “I won’t let ye down. I promise,” he whispered. “I love ye all tae the moon and back.” 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
